


Trouble Magnet

by Lyn



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn/pseuds/Lyn
Summary: Blair asks the audience - Is he a trouble magnet?





	Trouble Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Sentinel Bingo challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Breaking the Fourth Wall.


End file.
